The popularity of the internet makes it an attractive medium for advertising. Advertising on the internet can include placing banner ads, which are rectangular boxes that include graphic components, on a page viewed by a user. When a user selects an advertisement, e.g., by clicking on it, embedded hypertext links direct the user to the advertiser's web site. An advertiser can request that advertisements related to the advertisers products and/or services be displayed on one or more web pages of one or more web sites. A publisher, e.g., a creator of a web site, can grant permission for advertisements to be displayed on web pages of their web site. The advertisements displayed on a web site can be tailored to meet the needs and interests of a user, which, in turn, can be determined based on factors including the content displayed on the web site, user information, and the like. When a user visits a web site, the first web page displayed to the user can be the home page of the web site, which, in turn, can be a login page. Subsequently, the user can navigate to other pages on the web site, e.g., by selecting hyperlinks that may be displayed on the home page. Each web page on a web site can be characterized by a page attribute, where the attribute is an indication of the type of the page. For example, the home page of a web site can have “homepage” as a page attribute.